


Do You Think We'll Be In Love Forever, Do You Think We'll Be In Love?

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A suprising amount of smut, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angst, Based on Lana Del Rey's Born To Die, Demon Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Demons, Fae Boo Seungkwan, Fae Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fae Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Heavy Angst, I love them so much please step on me, Inspired heavily by Woozifi, Jeonghan is a little bit of a nark, Kind of breaking and entering???, Lana is kinky and so am I, Lots of Crying, M/M, Magic, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Witchcraft, but don't really im fragile, fuck me up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: When a Demon crashlands in Seokjin's dorm room, he is thrusted into a world of Magic, Fae, Angels and Demons that he thought he would never tread upon in such great detail. Why does the Demon need his help? And just why is he aching to die to hard?





	1. Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woozifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozifi/gifts).



Seokjin thought himself to be at least relatively normal. He came from an all-human family with a history of good genes that shined throughout his entire body. He was smart enough and was going through college quote smoothly until the demon fell through his ceiling.

Demons, much like Angels and Fae, took up part of the population of the three Realms, Heaven, Terra, and Hell. They were oftentimes tall with spindly horns, pale cold skin, and pitch black eyes. Their mouths were filled with sharp as knives teeth and they always seemed to be up to something.

Even so, crashing through college dorm ceilings didn’t really seem like a trick to play on anyone. Especially a broke college student.

Jin coughed, waving away the dust from the plaster as he lept to his feet, rushing over to the figure that was lying flat on the floor, his black clothes dusted with white and chunks of-god was that brick?!-covering his body.

“Fuck,” the Demon muttered, not even seeming to be injured even though the fucking ceiling was lying on and around him.

“What the fuck?!” Jin screeched through his coughing, glowering at the Demon who was lying in his living room floor. The Demon looked over at Jin, as if he was just noticing he was there, his black eyes widening and a look of ‘oh shit’ appearing on his face.

“Did I crash through your ceiling?” He asked dumbly, but the look on Jin’s face seemed to be enough of an answer for him. He scrambled to his feet, brushing dust and brick bits off of his body, a look of guilt melting onto his face

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, running a thin hand through a mop of hair that at one point might have been black but was now an elderly shade of grey. “I-I thought I was aiming for the street,” he hastily explained, wincing as Jin started screaming at him.

“The street?!” Jin screeched, his voice cracking and his clenched fists shaking with fury. “Do you have any fucking idea what you’ve done?!” He continued, ranting and raving, screaming and screeching at the Demon who looked a little sheepish and incredibly guilty.

“Look man,” the Demon started, a pale red tongue swiping out to wet his lips, “I’m really really fucking sorry, and I know I shouldn’t be asking things like this on a first meeting but, I need you to help me die.”

For a few seconds, there was pure silence. Jin stared at the Demon who was looking much more serious now, his thick lips pursed in a straight line and his black eyes hard with thought. Jin let out a shaky breath that might have been a laugh as he flopped down onto his chair, resting his head in his hands.

“You want me to help you die?” Jin asked after a few minutes of him sitting there, holding his head while the Demon stood very awkwardly in the middle of the room. The Demon nodded, “as soon as possible would be great,” he murmured, cracking a thin smile.

Jin didn’t smile back.

“And why did you come to me?” Jin asked, slowly starting to recover from the shock of a fucking Demon crashing into his dorm, “you should have gone to an Angel or a Fae.”

The Demon stared at him, his eyes widening. “What? No, no, no.” He waved his arms around the room, “I needed to talk to you.”

Jin raised and eyebrow and the Demon sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair again, starting to pace over the place his body had landed.

“I felt a presence here,” he started, “a magic presence.” He looked back to Jin who blinked slowly, his brain not quite processing what the Demon was saying.

“A magic presence?” Jin repeated, letting out a bark of humorless laughter, “there is no fucking magic here. I’m all human,” he snapped, his anger returning.

“And you’re going on a feeling,” he growled, rising up from his chair, stalking over to the Demon who backed up quickly in fear. “You crashed through my ceiling, damaged my dorm, asked me to help you kill yourself, all over a feeling?!”

The Demon hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself look smaller than the fuming Jin. “I-I didn’t mean to,” he squeaked out, looking from side to side for an escape route even though he could have easily teleported away from Jin.

“You didn’t mean to!” Jin repeated with another laugh, “tell that to my fucking dorm!” He howled, his voice rising up enough to make the Demon wince and rush to the side, but Jin was faster.

He grabbed the Demon by his ear and hauled him over to the hole in the ceiling. “You are going to stay here and pick up this mess while I go out, and when I get back it better be cleaned and you better keep your ass here.” He snarled, letting him go before he stomped out to his room, shedding his dirtied clothes.

He needed to cook something, and it was nearly noon anyway, he might as well make Lunch and try to gather his thoughts together, maybe then he could properly talk to the shitty Demon about a death.


	2. Off To The Races

Namjoon sighed as he looked at the mess he had made, cursing quietly to himself before he got to work picking up chunks of brick and ceiling, coughing every so often when dust clogged his lungs.

He thought back to when he had first felt that magic tug, the feeling in his gut that told him that he would find what he needed if he followed that tug, but all he got was a broken ceiling and a pending death.

It wasn’t like he was depressed, not at all, he was just cursed and he needed an escape.

The curse was placed upon him by an elder Fae after he had broken into her house to steal some things on a dare. She had been enraged and cursed him with eternal life until he found a Mage to cure him.

He had been alive for over a thousand years, far longer than any normal Demon was supposed to live. He had seen his entire family die and the Great War but all through that he could never find a Mage.

But now he had a lead, even if it seemed like a dead end. A human with Mage blood wasn’t unheard of but it was still incredibly rare with only a fraction of a percent having that kind of blood.

Just his luck.

He grunted as he hauled a particularly big chunk off the ground, narrowing his eyes as the carpet came ripped up with it.

“Fucking shit,” he hissed, tossing the chunk away and kneeling to assess the damage, but when he brushed away the dust and mold, there sat a small pentagram with a knife drawn across it. The sign of a Mage.

For a few moments, Namjoon just stared at the symbol. Then he brushed his fingers over it, feeling the magnetic ringing grow louder and in a hazy hum, thoughts of the future swirled in the back of his mind where he could just touch it and when he did everything burst into colors and heat and-

_Fingers that brushed against warm skin smooth as silk, fingernails scratching into flushed skin and nipples raised from rolling abuse. Bruised lips and glazed over eyes, clouds of cigarette smoke and tongues mingling with the taste of sweet alcohol and the pinch of lust between their bodies._

_Namjoon was hit with a gust of heat as lips roamed over his, and as his eyes flickered open there the human sat on his lap, whimpering and whining as he bucked into Namjoon’s touch._

_Namjoon slinked his hands up to his neck, squeezing softly as the human-Seokjin-bounced almost lazily on him with drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth and dripping onto Namjoon’s arm but Namjoon couldn’t find himself caring._

_“You’re going to be mine forever,” Seokjin choked, repeating what Namjoon must have said earlier, a grin twisting onto plump lips in a way that drove Namjoon insane._

_He snarled and captured their lips again, his teeth digging into Seokjin’s lower lip as he pulled away. He watching as blood bloomed from puncture wounds on his lips, and he lapped it up like a kitten to a mother’s milk._

_Seokjin gasped something, throwing his head back in ecstasy and allowing Namjoon to press fresh hickies into his throat-_

Namjoon gasped for breath as he was wrenched out of the scene, the warmth and lust still hovered over his skin and his head buzzed like he had been concussed. The symbol under his fingers curled and faded until it was as if it had never been there in the first place.

He sat back, nearly falling onto his bottom as he forced his breathing to still. He could still feel the way that he kissed Seokjin. The way that he had clawed and kissed that perfect skin and claimed him as his own and the way that Seokjin had whined and moaned in pleasure.

Namjoon swallowed thickly, his legs shaking as he tried to get to his feet, licking his lips and forcing himself to ignore the way that he could almost taste the alcohol.

He needed to finish cleaning, and then he needed to talk to Seokjin about this. Seokjin was the one who would save him, the thought clawed at his brain and made his heart clench at the thought of what would happen in the future.

He pushed away those thoughts for the time being and forced himself to think of different things, but the thing that pushed at the back of his mind that made him shake with need; he was close to being released from this hell called living. He would finally be free.


	3. Blue Jeans

When Seokjin returned home, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the hole in his ceiling was fixed, as well as his entire apartment deep cleaned.

The Demon was lounging on the couch, slouched back as he watched a random game show on the TV, obviously not noticing that Seokjin had returned.

He cleared his throat, forcing himself not to laugh as the Demon jolted, nearly flying to his feet and standing in an almost soldier-like stance.

“W-welcome home!” He gasped, sounding a bit breathless. Seokjin allowed a smile to slip onto his lips and watched as the Demon nearly deflated with relief that Seokjin wasn’t angry with him, or at least he wasn’t as angry as he was before.

“Thank you for cleaning up,” Seokjin said, putting down the grocery bags onto his kitchen island, marveling at how the countertops practically sparkled and shone with cleanliness.

“I-it was the least I could do,” the Demon stuttered, slipping into the kitchen and nervously hovering, looking much like a lost puppy who didn’t know what to do.

“You can sit.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to take up any space and-”

“I insist.”

The Demon stared at Seokjin, looking hesitant before he slipped into one of the spinny chairs in the kitchen. He looked very out of place in the domestic area, with his lanky body and horns that curled up around his ears like a rams and his eyes that flickered around the room with their inky black gaze.

As Seokjin began to cook, everything seemed quite peaceful. The thoughts of destruction and death were out of Seokjin’s mind for the time being, but everytime he looked at the Demon who sat curled up in his chair, Seokjin was reminded of why he was here.

“So,” Seokjin murmured after he had finished cutting up a few vegetables. “What’s your name?” He asked.

The Demon perked up, his eyes wide, looking like he had been snapped out of a train of thought.

“K-Kim Namjoon,” he replied, shifting in his seat almost bashfully, not making eye contact with him.

Seokjin nodded, taking a seat across from Namjoon, clasping his hands together he took a deep breath before he began to speak.

“So,” he breathed, “you need to find someone to help you die?” He asked, swallowing as the Demon, no Namjoon, nodded slightly but still didn’t look at Seokjin.

“Why though?” Seokjin asked, “why would you want to die? Can’t you just go to the Angels? I’m sure that you can-”

“I already tried.” Namjoon glowered at Seokjin but quickly looked away with a sigh, running a hand through his hair again. “Sorry,” he breathed, “I-I just know that you can help me.”

Namjoon reached across the table and grabbed onto Seokjin’s arms, pulling him close to him.

“W-what are you-” Seokjin gasped, immediately trying to pull away but Namjoon held fast.

“Under your carpet,” Namjoon panted, his eyes wild, “when I was picking up the mess, I found a Mage burn.” He grabbed Seokjin’s shirt, tearing away the fabric up to his elbow, but before Seokjin could yell at him, the symbol caught his eye.

A pentacle with a knife in the center.

Namjoon pointed to it, but he didn’t touch it, as if it was something that could hurt him.

“You,” he said, looking back up to Seokjin, “have Mage blood! I knew that I could feel something coming from here, and that vision-” he cut himself off, gaping like a fish as his cheeks and ears began to color a bright red.

“What vision?!” Seokjin demanded, yanking away from Namjoon’s slack hold, rubbing at the mark as if it would make it smudge or even disappear off of his skin, but it stayed there as if it was part of him.

“It’s nothing,” Namjoon grunted, clenching his jaw, “but that doesn’t matter! You need to help me!” He said, taking Seokjin’s hand again, this time much gentler.

Seokjin glared at Namjoon, “I don’t have to do anything for you!” He snapped, you broke my dorm asking to die and then I find out that I’m part of a race that’s been dead for over a thousand years?! Who the fuck does that?!”

Namjoon winced, but kept his hold on Seokjin’s arm. “I know that I’m asking too much, but please just help me with this one time, and then I’ll leave you alone,” he begged, “I need to die, and you’re the only person who can help me.” He whispered.

Seokjin stared at Namjoon, seeing his eyes brimming with silvery tears he sighed and looked away, biting his lip and worrying it before he spoke.

“Fine.” He pulled his arms away, crossing them and glaring at Namjoon, “what do we have to do?”

Namjoon’s mouth pulled into a wide smile and a pair of cute dimples were revealed that made Seokjin’s heart skip a bit.

“You’ll help!” He cheered, smiling brightly and nearly jumping out of his seat before he paused, gathered himself and started to speak.

“Well, in order for your powers to be awakened,” Namjoon said, fishing around in the pockets of his dirty jeans he pulled out a suspiciously clean and undamaged phone and started to type something down.

“We have to find a Fae willing to teach a Mage.”

Seokjin sucked in a breath between his teeth, frowning. He knew from his history classes that the Fae and Mages never got along, and most of the Great War was fought between the two of them. Maybe it was because they were too similar, or maybe just because they had conflicting ideals about magic.

Finding a Fae wasn’t going to be easy.

He sighed and rested an elbow on the island. “I...I have a Fae friend,” he murmured, watching Namjoon perk up in surprise.

“He owes me a few favors,” Seokjin said, turning on his own phone and flicking through his contacts, “I...i think I could get him to help us.”

Namjoon hummed in agreement. “Good! We’ll need all the help we could get.” He stood up, his eyes bright and bouncing on his heels.

“Do you think we could meet them soon?” He asked.

Seokjin shrugged, sending a few texts out. “We’ll have to see. I know that they are busy with... Things at this time of year, but I think that we could get a meeting.”

Namjoon cocked his head to the side, “what do you mean a meeting?” He asked.

Seokjin winced as his phone pinged. Looking at the text he relaxed a bit.

“Because we’re heading to the Fae Court,” he said.

Namjoon instantly deflated and his face drained of color. “Y-you’re joking, right?” He asked, his voice sounding tight.

Seokjin shook his head. “It would be a miracle if I could,” he said, standing up and grabbing his backpack as well as his wallet before he started out of the dorm, Namjoon at his heels looking queasy.

As they got onto the mostly empty streets, Namjoon spoke up.

“So, what’s the name of your friend?” He asked, picking up the pace to stand beside Seokjin.

Seokjin glanced over at Namjoon for a second, “Kwon Soonyoung,” he replied.

Namjoon halted in his tracks, and when Seokjin looked back at him he looked terrified. “T-the Demon hunter Kwon Soonyoung?” He squeaked.

Seokjin snorted. “Is that what you call him?” He asked, chuckling, “he’ll be thrilled to hear that. But yes, that’s him.” He turned a corner, reaching a small door with wines curling around it.

It had multiple small holes that glowed every so often, and the wood seemed to warp and mold into different shapes. Seokjin had learnt not to look at it very often since it gave him headaches.

A woman stood behind the door wearing clothing that was similar to a flight attendant, and she smiled brightly at Seokjin, revealing a row of small sharp teeth.

“Good day, sir!” She chirped in a squeaky tone, “what can I do for you today?” She asked.

Seokjin smiled back, seeing her flush a light green, the delicate wings on her back fluttering in embarrassment from being in front of such a handsome person.

“I need to get to the Fae Court with a plus one,” Seokjin said, pulling out a small green card and handing it to the woman.

She looked over the card, her eyes brightening and her smile widening.

“Of course, sir!” She chirped, inserting the card into one of the slots. The door warped, stretching out until it became a large oak wood door with a shiny silver handle.

The woman handed Seokjin back the card and opened the door. “Have a wonderful day, sir!” She chirped, bowing as Seokjin and a nervous looking Namjoon entered.

“Watch your step!” she called out to them, and when Namjoon opened his mouth to speak the floor fell out from under them.

Seokjin simply stood straight, far too used to this while Namjoon screeched in terror as they plummeted.

In just a few short seconds, they landed gently on the ground, Seokjin standing and Namjoon sprawled on the checkerboard floor.

“Is this your first time door hopping?” Seokjin asked, helping the groaning Namjoon to his feet. The Demon was looking a bit queasy and moaned when he stood up.

“I-I’ve only used portals,” he grunted, raising his head to look around them, his jaw going slack and his eyes wide.

Seokjin suppressed a snicker and led the gaping Namjoon through the large hall. It was an open place with a massive oak tree in the center of it, the branches stretched far and the leaves dipped down to where Fae sat at desks, some writing on parchment and others on computers, all of them absorbed in their work, but they all looked up in the presence of a Demon.

Seokjin walked over to a chubby cheeked Fae who grinned at Seokjin, his eyes brightening. “Jinjin!” He gasped, standing up and grabbing Seokjin’s hand, shaking it a few times. “I missed you! It’s been so long!” He whined.

Seokjin laughed, “it has, Boo-Boo.” The Fae, Boo Seungkwan, pouted at the nickname but it quickly melted into one of happiness again.

“Are you here to see Soonyoung?” He asked, turning to his computer and typing out a few things. Seokjin nodded when Boo looked over, “yes. Private matters, please.” He explained.

Boo hummed and nodded, glancing at Namjoon who was staring in shock. “Is this the first time he’s been in the Court?” He asked to which Seokjin snickered and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I remember my first time here. I was so amazed I just stared at the tree for like three hours until Kwon came down asking where the hell I was.”

The two laughed before Boo nodded, handing Seokjin two tickets in the shape of a leaf. “Enjoy your meeting!” The Fae chirped before he waved his hand and once again the floor collapsed underneath them.

This time, Namjoon didn’t scream. Instead he turned to Seokjin, his eyes wide. “W-was that a Half-born?” He asked, sounding quite amazed.

Seokjin nodded as they landed before a large office room. “Yeah, he’s one of the only Half-borns who work here. Everyone loves him and babies him all the time,” he said before he knocked on the door, smiling as it opened revealing a tall Fae with pink and green hair.

He grinned at Seokjin, “Seokjin! It’s good to see you...” He trailed off as he looked to Namjoon, his eyes widening in terror.

Seokjin sighed as Kwon screeched and fled into his office, slamming the door behind him. He simply opened the door and entered, directing Namjoon to one of the plush chairs and went to search for his friend.

“Kwon Soonyoung!” He said in a terse tone, “you better get out of here before I upheave your desk again!” He threatened.

The Fae peeked out from the place where he had hidden behind his desk chair. “Y-you brought a Demon!” He hissed, “he’s here for my head! I knew it! I knew I shouldn’t have stolen that candy bar from Boo but he wasn’t looking and I was so hungry please forgive me!!” He screeched.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, grabbing the Fae from the chair and sitting him down. “Stop being a drama queen!” He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was a mistake to bring Namjoon with him.

“I... I need a favor from you.”

Kwon looked at him, his face suddenly going serious. Seokjin took a seat next to Namjoon, taking a deep breath he held his arm forward, pulling up his shirt to reveal the mark on his skin.

Kwon stared at the mark for a second, his lips pursed as he looked back up Seokjin. “You need help activating the magic?” He asked, pulling the shirt back down to cover the mark.

Seokjin nodded, a bit surprised at the tame reaction, but at the same time he wasn’t really. This was Kwon he was talking to. One of his best friends and a person who had helped him through thick and thin.

“Unfortunately,” Kwon murmured, “I can’t do much for you, you’ll need to go to Jihoonie for that.”

Seokjin deflated, sighing softly and shaking his head. “I guess we have to go then,” he said softly and rose to his feet, Soonyoung nodded and smiled softly, hugging Seokjin tightly.

“Be safe, Seokjin,” he murmured, “I have a bad feeling about this,” he murmured, looking to Namjoon who was curiously looking out the window with wide eyes.

Seokjin nodded, “I’ll be safe,” he murmured, pulling away before he left the room, holding onto Namjoon’s arm, his teeth worrying at his lips.

Lee Jihoon wouldn’t be too happy about this, but then again, Jihoon was never really happy about anything.

He just hoped that he could fix all of this.


	4. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on hiatus for a few days, sorry!!!

Seokjin sighed deeply as he fell into one of the waiting room chairs, his head lolling to the side in exhaustion. They had been waiting for a meeting with Jihoon for nearly four hours, and Namjoon was curled up in one of the chairs and snoring softly.

He groaned, sitting up straight as his name was called. When he stood, the Fae of the hour appeared in a slew of scattering leaves and soft smelling flowers.

“Jihoon,” Seokjin said, smiling softly at the Fae who nodded to him, looking quite serious. He shook Jihoon’s hand, feeling the cold magic that ran through the Fae’s blood.

Jihoon looked up at Seokjin, his frown deepening. “Please, come with me,” he murmured, pulling Seokjin through one of the oak doors.

“Wait,” Seokjin gasped, glancing back at the still sleeping Demon, “Namjoon shouldn’t come with us?” He asked, looking back to Jihoon who was already through the door.

“He cannot go where we are about to tread,” Jihoon said, yanking Seokjin through the door. The floor went out from under them, but they didn’t fall too far and instead slipped into a small pocket of a room.

Jihoon leaned against the desk that was in the room, crossing his arms across his chest. He glared at Seokjin, nodding for him to sit down in the chair before the desk.

“Hoshi told me that you were a Mage,” Jihoon murmured. Seokjin gasped softly, flinching back from the fierce stare that Jihoon sported.

“I-I’m sorry,” Seokjin gasped softly, “I only found out today,” he continued, not daring to look back up to Jihoon who scoffed.

“I understand your fear,” Jihoon said after a tense moment, “but what happened in the past isn’t something that should affect us.”

Seokjin looked up as Jihoon took his hand, his face was gentle and his eyes soft. Seokjin swallowed thickly, his eyes flickering closed before he felt the gentle touch of a palm against his cheek.

He leant into the gentle touch, feeling warm magic moving just over his skin from just the touch of Jihoon. Maybe this was the feeling of Mage magic and Fae magic mixing together. The feeling was quite nice, to be honest and he wanted it all the time almost.

When he opened his eyes, Jihoon was still standing before him. His brown eyes looked soft and sympathetic, and he pulled away after a few seconds and nodded to himself.

“Training will start next week,” he said, “until then, rest and prepare yourself. I won’t hold back, and neither should you.”

Seokjin nodded, a little dazed as he got to his feet and stumbled out of the room. He found himself back in the waiting room, Namjoon just waking up and blinking hazily as the shell-shocked Seokjin.

“What happened while I was asleep?” The Demon grunted as he swayed to his feet, yawning and stretching.

Seokjin smiled softly and shook his head, “nothing,” he said, “let’s just hurry up and go home. We have a plan set, but I know that it’ll take a long time.”

Namjoon nodded, trailing after Seokjin with a lost puppy look on his face, the two of them leaving the Court through another portal, Seokjin being quiet while Namjoon walked comfortably next to him.

For now, it was kind of nice. To think that his efforts would be used to make someone happy was kind of exhilarating.

Soon, they made it back to the dorms, and a rush of exhaustion phased through his body, as if he had just finished a grinding workout.

His knees knocked together and his head throbbed, causing him to nearly collapse when they got in the doorway. He whimpered, feeling Namjoon grab onto his arm and saying something loudly, but it was like his head was underwater. With a gurgling groan, his eyes flickered closed and he gave into the cling of sleep that clutched at him like a million tiny hands, reaching from the depths of darkness.


	5. Diet Mountain Dew

Namjoon held onto the limp form of Seokjin tightly. The male’s body was quivering and he moaned in pain in his sleep, electricity crackling over his fingertips and thick tears that were silvery dripped from his closed eyes onto his cheeks. 

 

It was terrifying, seeing Seokjin like this. So weak and cold and scared. His skin was pale and his veins were like wires that stretched thinly across his skin and made him look translucent. 

 

He carried Seokjin into his room, quickly tucking him into the bed and covering him with multiple covers before he sat next to him. Seokjin moaned again, mumbling and twitching as he slept, gripping the covers until his knuckles turned a sickly white. 

 

Namjoon hesitantly placed a hand on Seokjin’s forehead, feeling sweat and heat against his skin. He could feel the faint traces of magic thudding under his fingertips and hastily smoothed his hands along Seokjin’s face, pushing the magic to his mouth. 

 

If he could get the extra magic out of him, Seokjin might wake up. He felt the electric magic move further and further until a soft shimmering glow appeared at the back of Seokjin’s throat. 

 

He moved forward, tilting his chin up and capturing his lips gently. His lips smoothed across Seokjin’s, lapping out his tongue and tasting the Magic moving through their connected mouths. It tasted like raspberries, very different from the taste of Fae magic. 

 

As he swallowed the magic, he nearly whimpered as a stinging heat started to smooth down his throat. He forced himself not to cough as he pulled away, magic fluttering out of his mouth a bit. He watched as Seokjin’s eyes flew open. His eyes were shiny with tears and glowed a soft golden color. 

 

He blinked a few times, swallowing thickly and coughing softly. “N...Namjoon,” he whispered, “what happened to me?” He sat up slowly, but Namjoon pushed him back down onto the bed. 

 

“Don’t move yet,” he said, “I-I don’t know what that did to you?” 

 

Seokjin stared at him, blinking slowly with a slight groan. Namjoon frowned and very gently smoothed back his hair in a comforting way. 

 

“You’ll be okay,” he breathed, “I’m sure you’re just tired.” He patted Seokjin’s head when Seokjin nodded a little with a soft sigh and closed his eyes again in his discomfort. 

 

“Do you want anything?” Namjoon asked, sitting back and waiting for Seokjin to reply. The other man cracked open his eyes, their golden shine had begun to diminish and leaving behind just a flicker of what had been there. His eyes now glimmered with unshed tears, clumping together his eyelashes as he blinked. 

 

Seokjin shook his head, reaching up a shaky hand to touch his eyes, rubbing at the wetness with the tip of his fingers and trailing the glimmering liquid crystals across his skin. 

 

“Just, stay with me,” he breathed, his voice hiccuping as more tears built in his eyes. Namjoon narrowed his eyes and reached up to wipe away his tears, but Seokjin beat him to it and rubbed his eyes furiously, biting his lip to try and quell the tears, but they continued to come. 

 

Namjoon crawled into the bed beside him, pulling the crying man into his lap and curling around him, squeezing their bodies together in an attempt to soothe Seokjin’s tears. 

 

“Don’t cry,” he whispered as he held Seokjin tightly, “I know that it hurts, but please, don’t cry.” He smoothed his hands over Seokjin’s back, feeling how his muscles tensed and jolted in his cries. 

 

“I saw you,” Seokjin croaked around his cries, “I saw your death! You...You looked so pale!” His cries rose into a wail, his fingers digging into Namjoon’s shoulders hard enough to sting. 

 

“Why did I see that? Why?!” Seokjin demanded. 

 

Namjoon stared down at him, his throat feeling dry. He was unable to reply, just watch as the human before him sobbed in grief over something that Namjoon didn’t know. His death seen in a dream shouldn’t have affected Seokjin this much, just what else did he see?

 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Seokjin whimpered, his grip loosening slowly. “It...It just felt so real.” His voice lowered to a whisper and Namjoon frowned, running his fingers through Seokjin’s soft hair, pressing a hesitant kiss to the crown of his head. 

 

“It was just a dream,” Namjoon mumbled, “none of it was real. I’m alive, you’re safe and everything is okay.” 

 

Seokjin shook his head a few times, sniffling softly as he wiped at his eyes with shaking hands. “J-Jihoon,” he whimpered, “Jihoon told me that I have to come practice with him again,” he whispered. 

 

Namjoon nodded, “it’s for the better,” he murmured, “as soon as you figure out how to control your magic, then, I can die and everything will be okay. I won’t bother you anymore and-” Seokjin cut him off, grabbing him by his cheeks and looking at him, his eyes red and shiny. 

 

“Don’t talk like that,” he hissed, his voice trembling into a sob, “I want to make you feel like you can live again,” he whispered, “I want you to feel good about being alive.”

 

Namjoon stared at Seokjin, mapping out the tear tracks on his face, how his cheeks were sprinkled with small barely noticeable freckles. He frowned, touching Seokjin’s face as he was reminded by his vision from before. 

 

“It’s what I need,” he whispered softly, “I need to die. I’ve been alive for so many years, I’ve seen all of the people that I loved have died and I’ve been able to do nothing. I don’t want to see you die. I don’t want to stay in a world where I see people who I care about die.”

 

Seokjin paused at this, his face tightening and his lips going flat. “Is that really how you feel?” He whispered, his lips trembling when Namjoon nodded, the Demon refusing to meet the human’s eyes for fear of tears that would hit his very soul like acid. 

 

Seokjin bowed his head after a moment, pressing his forehead into Namjoon’s neck. “Fine,” he whispered. “Just please, don’t leave me behind.”

 

Namjoon nodded, not quite knowing what he meant. He continued to drag his fingers through Seokjin’s hair until the shock and stress of dealing with Seokjin’s tears settled in and his eyes flickered closed. 

 

Seokjin, though, remained awake. He looked at Namjoon’s neck, then his face, how it was covered in small scars that couldn’t be seen from far away, how his eyes fluttered with sleep with eyelashes dusting his cheeks. 

 

He remembered his dream, remembered how he had looked. So pale, so small and so unhappy. He remembered the sleek golden ring that was pressed into his hand, the small child that he held in his arms and the kisses that Namjoon and he shared, followed by a flurry of feathers and a whisper of a promise. 

 

_ “I won’t give up on you. Please don’t leave me behind, Jin.”  _

 

He nodded his head to clear away the thoughts and nuzzled his head back into the crook of Namjoon’s neck, letting his own eyes slip closed and feeling the small fingers of sleep dig ingot his head, dragging him down into the sweet clutches of sleep. 

* * *

 

In his dream, he was standing in front of a small house. It was painted white, with a picket fence around the border and a neat small yard where only a few tufts of flowers sprung up. The house’s windows were all blocked out by curtains of lace, and when Seokjin tried to look behind him, he found nothing but oblivion. 

 

It was as if his house was at the end of the world, or it was placed before a white wall. He turned back to the house and unlocked the gate, stepping forward onto the neat little stone path that seemed achingly familiar. 

 

He approached the front door where a welcome mat sat in pristine condition, perfectly straight. The entire house gave off a feeling of perfection that made Seokjin’s stomach turn. He lifted his hand, his fingers touching the silver knocker before he took the chunk of metal into his fingers and knocked on the door. 

 

After a few seconds, the door opened. No one was there. 

 

He took a step inside and was met with the warm scent of hot cocoa. His nose twitched and he took another step forward until he was fully inside. The door closed behind him, and his feet carried him to what must have been the kitchen. 

 

At the stove stood a tall man who was mixing something in a pot. He looked up to Seokjin and smiled. He had short fluffy blonde hair and a slightly pointed face. On his back were small feather covered wings. 

 

This man was an Angel. 

 

“Hello, Kim Seokjin,” the Angel murmured. His voice was soft and his tone light. He turned off the burner of the stove and made his way over to Seokjin, picking up a few mugs and some marshmallows. 

 

“Cocoa?” He offered as he sat down at a small dining room table. Seokjin sat down after him, swallowing a lump in his throat before he nodded, unable to find the words to speak. 

 

The angel simply smiled and poured some of the cocoa into one of the mugs, it was shaped like an acorn and had the words ‘Nuts for You!’ painted on it with a painted squirrel that looked like it had seen better days. 

 

The Angel poured himself his own cocoa before dropping a few marshmallows into their drinks. Seokjin hesitated to take the cup, taking a small sip of the warm beverage. 

 

It was a pleasant temperature, not too hot and not too cold. After taking a few sips, the Angel set down his own pure white mug and licked his lips. 

 

“I’m sure you have many questions,” the Angel said softly, his eyes curling into half-moons as he smiled, “but I can give you my name as the first answer. My name is Yoon Jeonghan, head Angel of Heaven.” 

 

Seokjin nodded, “I-it’s an honor to meet you, Jeonghan-sii-” Jeonghan cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

 

“Please, just call me Jeonghan,” he murmured, “the Jeonghan-sii makes me feel old.”

 

Seokjin nodded, swallowing thickly, “a-alright,” he croaked, taking a deep breath, trying to sort out the whirring questions and words in his head. 

 

“Why am I here?” He asked, “am...Am I dead?” 

 

Jeonghan cracked a smile, snorting softly into his cocoa. “Not at all,” he said fondly, “you are perfectly alive. The problem is that your _husband_ is as well.”

 

Seokjin was confused. “My husband?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeonghan who made a little ‘oh’ sound before giggling into his hand.

 

“Pardon me, slip of the tongue,” he said breezily, “your Demon friend. Kim Namjoon.” He snapped his fingers, causing a rather large and old book to appear before him. He smoothed his pointer finger along the spine, smiling softly as the book slowly opened, the pages curling around until the book rested flat on its designated page. 

 

Jeonghan tapped his finger against the paper. “Here,” he said, “Kim Namjoon. Quite a high ranking Demon,” he hummed, but his eyes held distaste, “he was alive much before the great war, got into a fight with a Fae and was cursed to live on until he found a Mage.” He looked up at Seokjin, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

 

“Until he found you.”

 

Seokjin swallowed, feeling as though he was a criminal going on trial. 

 

Jeonghan looked back at the book, flipping the page and tapping his finger again. “And you, my dear Kim Seokjin,” he smirked slightly at the panicked look on Seokjin’s face, “you are half-Mage.”

 

Seokjin nodded. “Y-yes, I-I have been told so,” he said, the cocoa that he had drunk seemed more like concrete settling in his stomach. 

 

Jeonghan hummed, bobbing his head in a nod. “Yes, yes, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon. Both very respectable Fae’s, at least by Heaven’s standards.” He snapped the book closed, nodding to himself again. 

 

“W-what does this mean?” Seokjin stammered.

 

Jeonghan’s lips curled into a grin. 

 

“It means, my cute little Mage,” he cooed, “that you need to kill Kim Namjoon.” 


	6. National Anthem

Namjoon woke to the smell of pancakes and warmth at his back. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling sunlight shining gently on his face from the window in Seokjin’s dorm room. He sat up slowly, opening his mouth in a large yawn. 

 

He was still in Seokjin’s room, feeling warm and full of gentle feelings. He gave a soft sigh, rubbing his eyes a bit to clear the sleep from them. When he touched the side of the bed, he could feel the warmth from Seokjin’s body still embedded in cloth. Had he just gotten up a bit before Namjoon? Probably. 

 

He got up slowly, yawning a bit as he got to his feet and stumbled out of the room. 

 

In the kitchen was Seokjin. He was leant over the stove and cooking something. He looked fine, but as Namjoon approached, he could see that Seokjin’s hands were shaking. 

 

“Jin?” He said softly, placing his hand on the other’s shoulder. Seokjin jumped, gasping softly and swirling around with a little whimper, his eyes wide, but he relaxed when his eyes landed on Namjoon’s face. 

 

“Oh,” he breathed, “Namjoon, it’s just you.” He coughed into his hand, smiling shakily at Namjoon but not meeting his eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Namjoon asked, his voice going soft as he tried to get Seokjin to look at him. “What happened? Why are you so scared?” 

 

“Nothing happened, Namjoon,” Seokjin said shortly, “I-I just freaked me out. Please, don’t look too much into it.” 

 

Namjoon frowned deeply, reaching around Seokjin to turn off the stove. He grasped Seokjin by the hands, squeezing them softly before he gently tilted the human’s face up to look at him. 

 

“Jin,” he murmured, “please, tell me what happened. You seem so scared, and I don’t want you to be like this anymore. I don’t want you to feel scared.”

 

Seokjin looked into Namjoon’s eyes, his eyes were shimmering slightly and his lips were pursed into a thin straight line as he stared at Namjoon. He looked away, blinking away tears that threatened to spill over. 

 

“When I was dreaming, I met an Angel.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

 

“H-his name is Jeonghan, and he,” he trailed off, his bottom lip wobbling as more tears beaded up in his eyes. 

 

“He told me that you were my husband.”

 

Namjoon paused, his fingers not moving from Seokjin’s face. “Husband?” He whispered, “I-I’m your husband?” 

 

Seokjin nodded a little, ducking his head down as he blushed brightly in embarrassment. Namjoon was silent, his fingers cool against Seokjin’s flushed face. 

 

“I get to marry you?” He whispered, prompting Seokjin to open his eyes with a soft caress of his hand underneath his eyes. Seokjin looked up into Namjoon’s eyes, their dark depths sparkling with happiness and love. 

 

Seokjin blinked a few times in surprise, watching as Namjoon leant forward slowly, his hands moving to cup Seokjin’s cheeks once more. 

 

Seokjin’s eyes flickered shut as Namjoon leant in slowly, and with a soft gasp, their lips pressed together. Seokjin whimpered as Namjoon moved their lips together slowly in a tender kiss that had Seokjin’s spine-tingling. 

 

As they parted, Seokjin felt his face going red again. Namjoon exhaled softly, his eyes slightly glazing over as they stared at each other. 

 

“If marrying you meant that I could spend the rest of my days with someone as beautiful as you, I would gladly do so,” he whispered. 

 

Seokjin nodded, unable to reply as he placed his hands over Namjoon’s. He felt his eyes tearing up as Namjoon kissed him again, making him melt into his touch and sink into the feeling of love that surrounded him so completely. 

 

After a few more moments, they broke away again. Seokjin stared at Namjoon, giggling softly as Namjoon smoothed his hands over Seokjin’s face, down his neck and to his shoulders where they stayed for a few moments. 

 

“Will you allow me?” Namjoon asked. 

 

“A-allow you to what?” Seokjin replied. 

 

“Allow me to marry you?” He asked. 

 

Seokjin opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a frantic knocking on his door. Seokjin blushed and pulled away from Namjoon, exhaling softly as he moved towards the door where the knocking persisted. 

 

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the sight of two small boys who couldn’t have been more than ten. They were covered in blood and Fae markings. 

 

“Please,” a boy with soft orange hair and dark green eyes gasped. “Can we hide here for a bit?” 


End file.
